Identificación
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Para Scripturiens, del Proyecto 1-8. Lo que en realidad no tendría nada de trascendente, se convierte en ello por una conversación que los deja pensando. Quizás no de manera consciente, pero ahí está el asunto pendiente, latente. No sin respuesta, pero, simplemente, latente.


**Para Scripturiens, por el reto que propuso en "Las mendigas Fickeras" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Muchas gracias a HikariCaelum que me ayudó, especialmente con el título :D**

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque esta historia sí.**

* * *

Identificación.

― ¿Y si lo fuera? ―preguntó ella, jugando con su comida.

Él no le contestó, y ambos sabían el porqué. Ella no quería escuchar la respuesta, y él no podía darle una. Siguieron almorzando, sin hablar, concentrados en qué estaría mirando el otro.

―Pero su comentario fue muy subjetivo ―soltó de la nada él.

―Eso no quita el hecho de que lo dijo.

Buen punto, pensó él. ¿Por qué no dice nada más?, no paraba de preguntarse Mimi. Siguieron hablando, algo más algo menos, cuando él pudo pensar y ella se pudo calmar de su ansiedad.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran estado cronometrando bajo los mismos segundos.

Era callado, eso lo sabía desde que se habían conocido, tanto tiempo atrás. Su celular sonó, y miró que tenía un mensaje de una compañera de trabajo. Ese día su tarde iba a estar ocupada, lo había olvidado.

―Gracias por acompañarme Ken, pero debo irme.

Él solo asintió con un movimiento corto. Ya habían pagado la cuenta, se habían dividido los gastos, y cada uno tenía una rutina que cumplir.

O-O-O-O

Dos semanas después, Mimi vio algo que le sorprendió. Y recordó ese día, ese almuerzo, ese corto intercambio. Fue suficiente para querer llamarlo, querer sacar una foto, pero se contuvo. Primero, tenía que resolverse a ella misma. Después podría hablar con su amigo.

El día anterior había llovido, y nunca le habían gustado las calles mojadas. A veces sus botas terminaban empapadas, con barro en todas partes. Prefería el verano por eso, no solía llover demasiado en esa época. De su muñeca colgaba una pulsera, que tintineaba con cada movimiento de su brazo, razón por la cual cada uno de sus pasos parecía sonar.

Así fue que se cruzó con un niño, no tendría más de siete años, comiendo un helado. Dos cosas no entendió de eso. Primero, cómo alguien podía estar consumiendo algo tan frío, teniendo en cuenta que de esa temperatura se estaba encargando el invierno. Segundo, por qué la madre de ese chico le consentía un capricho que no era correcto, no a su manera de ver.

― ¿No es lindo? ―escuchó a una mujer decir, mientras trataba de alcanzar, sin correr pero a paso rápido, a quien parecía ser su hijo.

Y un paso detrás de esa señora, un hombre. El esposo, pensó Mimi. Él sólo sonreía, mientras cerraba esa procesión. Claro, esa curva en su boca no era más que por estar de acuerdo con su mujer. ¿Lindo? Mimi no dudaba de ello, pero en ese momento no podía verlo. Es decir, para ella el niño era tierno, simpático, lindo, y todo lo relacionado, pero verlo corriendo, embarrado, con la cara sucia, no le provocaba más que ganas de bañarlo.

Siguió caminando, como si nada, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. En ese momento pensó mandar un mensaje, y en ese momento dedujo que primero tenía que resolverse ella.

O-O-O-O

―Muchas gracias ―le dijo Ken a la mujer que le entregaba su tarjeta. Acababa de comprar un regalo para su novia.

―Un placer ―le respondió la otra, con una cara que, para muchos, hubiera significado coqueteo. Él no se dio por aludido a eso, y salió del negocio. Caminó por las soleadas calles, sin apuro alguno. Ese día lo tenía libre. Solo tenía que llegar a tiempo a su almuerzo con su amiga.

Aun no era mediodía, y decidió caminar sin rumbo. Le gustaba eso, le entretenía. A veces pensaba, otras simplemente miraba lo que le rodeaba. Cuando era más joven, solía correr, estuviera acompañado o solo. Ahora, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, una bolsa de papel madera colgando de su brazo derecho, no podía sino alegrarse ante el recuerdo.

Le dio un poco de hambre, y él pensó que era lo ideal, sabiendo que estaba cerca de almorzar. En ese sentido, el del orden de las comidas, era muy mesurado. Solía hacer todo puntual, y su estómago respondía bien a eso. Pero, por una vez, quiso darse un pequeño malcrío, y compró un chocolate en el primer lugar que encontró, el más grande que vio. No pudo terminarlo, que la hora de ir al restaurante se acercó.

No estaba muy lejos, tardó unos diez minutos caminando. Se guardó lo que quedaba del placer culpable para más tarde. Mimi ya lo estaba esperando. Eso no le gustó, a él le gustaba que el otro no tuviera que esperar. O llegaban a la par, o él prefería estar más temprano.

O-O-O-O

―Ken, ¡es precioso! ―dijo Hikari cuando vio el regalo de su novio. Un collar, no importa en realidad de qué estilo y qué colores. Si el joven tuviera que ser sincero, él no entendía mucho de eso, y todos les parecían iguales, por eso había pedido a una de las encargadas que le ayudara a elegir.

Tres días, eso había esperado desde que lo había comprado. Le importaba mucho, demasiado, lo que su novia pudiera pensar del regalo, y por eso se sentía ansioso. No lo demostraba, porque sino ella se daría cuenta que escondía algo. ¿Para qué preocuparla? ¿Para qué adelantar la sorpresa? Ese día, de todas formas, tampoco tenía algo de especial, pero a él le gustaba ponerse fechas para dar detalles.

― ¿En serio te gusta? ―preguntó Ken, con los ojos iluminados.

―No me gusta, ¡me encanta! ―dijo ella. Hikari estaba emocionada, y eso lo emocionaba a él. De ahí, salieron al cine. Una película que le gustara a ambos, por más difícil que eso fuera.

Cuando vieron la cartelera, una película le tentó a cada uno. Totalmente diferentes. Ella, siendo consciente de que su novio optaría por la que le gustaba a ella y no a él, se apresuró por decir la película que sabía Ken quería ver.

Por un segundo, él desconfió de la decisión. Terminaron entrando a la película que él quería ver.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, y la sala quedó durante un segundo, o quizás menos, a oscuras, se miraron a los ojos. O miraron a donde sabían que estaban los ojos del otro. Por más que hubiera cierta silueta con formas, una cara, una nariz, no podían distinguir sus irises de sus pupilas. Y eso se lo imaginaron. Después, la pantalla se encendió con la película, las publicidades ya pasadas antes.

Poco vio ella de la película, más concentrada en el collar que colgaba de su cuello y en la silueta de su novio. Poca atención prestó él a la trama, tratando de entender por qué Hikari no dejaba de mirarlo.

O-O-O-O

―Eres la mujer más linda que conozco ―le dijo él. Ella se limitó a sonrojarse, mientras sostenía la mano de su novio un poco más fuerte que hacía un instante.

La mujer más linda, pensó la tercera que estaba ahí. Una sonrisa se le dibujó, entendiendo lo que hacía el amor. ¿O no era el amor? ¿Sería cierto? Quizás sí, ¿cómo podría comprobarlo? Mientras seguía de compras, acompañada por sus dos amigos, no se concentró mucho en esas preguntas. Pero cuando estuvo de vuelta en su casa, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Esa noche se fue tarde a dormir. Tanto, que al día siguiente estaría demasiado cansada. Por suerte, podía levantarse más tarde, porque su turno era a la tarde por esa vez. Tenía que almorzar con un amigo, pero eso no le impedía quedarse en la cama al menos hasta las once.

De cualquier forma, esa noche se quedó despierta, leyendo un libro que hacía rato quería terminar. No solía leer mucho, y no porque no le gustara, sino porque no tenía tiempo. Aunque tampoco era su pasatiempo favorito. Mientras leía, seguía pensando, ¿sería que Jou tenía razón con su juicio de la belleza de Sora?

Era una pregunta algo ridícula, al menos cuando se la planteó por primera vez. Se dijo a sí misma que era obvio que él lo decía porque era su novia, pero por alguna razón eso no hizo que la incógnita desapareciera. Más bien, tuvo el efecto contrario, soldándola en su mente como si fuera imposible de sacar. Terminó por salir de su cama, el libro olvidado, y abrir su ropero. Comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía, viéndolo por unos diez segundos, y dejándolo de manera prolija, o según ella así, sobre una silla. Cuando ésta ya no pudo sostener más ropa, empezó a dejarla sobre su escritorio. Unos minutos después, había terminado.

Y eso la dejó ciertamente satisfecha. Si veía por edades a su persona, podía catalogar sus prendas en grupos. También si las veía por estaciones de compra. Pero había algo que siempre se repetía. Con eso, se fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó, la duda había vuelto. Y todo por culpa de lo común que tenían todas sus cosas, y no solo las del ropero.

O-O-O-O

Hikari y Mimi habían decidido salir a caminar, estando el día como estaba. Sin nubes, pero sin calor. Un día espléndido. Un sábado como pocos había. Algunas tiendas estaban abiertas, y no pudieron sino frenar en alguna que otra, intrigadas en algunos casos, siguiendo la costumbre que tenían de ver algo para comprarse en otros.

―Creo que le regalaré esto a Yamato ―dijo Mimi cuando estaban en una tienda de ropa deportiva. Si bien el rubio no hacía deporte, solía salir a correr por las noches.

―Si fuera tú lo compraría en negro.

―Es que se ve mejor cuando se viste con colores.

―Pero a él no le gusta.

― ¿Qué sabe él? ―preguntó Mimi riendo, sabiéndose mucho más entendida de la moda que su novio.

―Sabe lo que quiere.

Ambas rieron, recordando algunos percances respecto a ese tema que había tenido la pareja durante su noviazgo. Nada demasiado grave, solo algunas discusiones aisladas.

―Pero lo que él quiere no lo hace verse mejor.

―Para ti.

―Lo sería para él también si se preocupara de asuntos como el vestirse de una manera adecuada.

Hikari no pudo hacer más que negar con su cabeza. Entendía lo que decía la castaña, pero no sentía que su amiga la entendía a ella. Claro, Mimi sabía más de moda. Claro, Mimi no veía a Yamato como alguien que se vestía de forma "acorde" a las tendencias que ella se ocupaba de buscar en sus tiempos libres. ¿Y qué?

Esa era la pregunta que su amiga no lograba hacerse.

―Pero Mimi, lo que para ti puede ser algo elegante, para él puede ser horrible.

La mayor de ambas la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―No si se lo regalo.

Hikari no entendió esa premisa, le pareció algo tonta, si era sincera. Pero decidió no acotar nada, cansada de esa conversación. No, cansada no, más bien incómoda. Solo por la razón de que sentía que no era su posición hablar de la pareja de su amiga, fuera defendiéndolo o criticándolo.

Mientras salían, vieron otra vidriera, en la que un maniquí llevaba un collar. Hikari no pudo verle lo bonito a eso, mostrándole a su amiga y diciendo que nunca usaría algo como eso en su vida.

Era el mismo collar que su novio le regalaría tiempo después.

O-O-O-O

―Eso no quita el hecho de que lo dijo.

―No sé Mimi, ya te dije, su comentario fue muy subjetivo.

―Sí, pero piénsalo, a pesar de eso, él sonaba demasiado seguro.

―No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

―Yo tampoco, por eso te lo estoy contando.

Se quedaron callados, siguieron comiendo como si nada. Ambos querían seguir hablando, cambiar el tema, pero no podían.

―Quizás la belleza está en los ojos de quien mira, como dicen ―acotó Ken, de pronto.

Era una respuesta muy simple, pensó Mimi.

―Pero, si así fuera, entonces tendríamos que siempre tener los mismos estándares de qué es "lindo" y que deja de hacerlo ―retrucó ella, haciendo el gesto de comillas en una de las palabras.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Por qué Jou llegó a pensar que Sora es la más hermosa de todas?

Ante eso, Ken se quedó pensando un rato. Decir que lo había hecho por enamorarse era una respuesta válida, pero no terminaba de gustarle. Tenía que haber algo más universal. Era natural pensar que esa respuesta podría aplicarse a cualquier caso, no solo a una pareja. Por eso el enamoramiento no parecía demasiado plausible.

―Identificación ―dijo Ken, después de haber estado cavilando un rato.

― ¿Con Sora?

―No hablo de ellos ―dijo Ken― identificación, eso es lo que nos lleva a los estándares de lo que consideramos bello.

Mimi pareció entender algo que hacía un tiempo había tenido presente. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera, tendría que devolver el regalo que tenía para Yamato.

* * *

 **Riens, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. También a todos los que hayan leído, espero hayan pasado un buen rato con esto. Cualquier error y demás, háganme saber.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
